Deseo de Navidad
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Kurt es un gran diseñador en Nueva York, pero tiene que volver a su ciudad Lima con la boda de Mercedes su mejor amiga, todo cambia cuando pide un deseo y le trasporta al pasado sera Kurt capaz de enmendar sus errores o volvera a dejar pasar su oportunidad.
1. La llegada

Kurt Hummel era toda una estrella de Nueva York, en sus inicios había sido un cantante de Broadway con éxito, varios premios Tony, un bonito apartamento de 3000 metros cuadrados en el Upper East Side de Nueva York, numerosos amantes, dinero y éxito a paladas.

Luego más tarde se había echo diseñador de moda, y varias celebridades de todo el mundo de la música e espectáculo habían llevado sus prendas.

Como uno de los cien mejores solteros de Nueva York catalogado así por la revista Gente.

Sin embargo Kurt, odiaba estas navidades, todas en concreto, no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlas, sus amigos se iban fuera de la ciudad o con sus familias, sus amantes desaparecían también, no tenía a nadie. Y la navidad le recordaba a desgracias, la muerte de Elizabeth su madre, el engaño de Blaine, y sobre todo la oportunidad perdida, cuando le dijo no a casarse con Blaine y había huido a Nueva York.

Pero ahora, su mejor amiga Mercedes se casaba en Lima, Ohio, o como a él le gustaba llamarla, en mitad del mundo de la nada. Volver a su pueblo no le hacía especial ilusión, pero tenía que ir había dado su palabra hace muchos años de que estarán en sus mejores eventos y tenía que ir.

Lo que Kurt no entendía era que si Mercedes vivía en Los Ángeles, porque hacia la boda en Lima, nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así.

Subió a su apartamento, mientras que Eduardo su asistente le abría la puerta y arreglaba los papeles del avión para que todo estuviera en su punto justo.

Mientras Kurt subió a su habitación, paredes pintadas de negro, cornisas blancas, una gran cama decorada con sabanas también blancas. Algunos jarrones de diseño siempre que fueran acorde con la decoración del resto. Abrió su vestidor, inmenso, lleno de camisas, zapatos, pantalones, corbatas y llena de demás ropa de su colección y de diversos diseñadores.

Cuando termino la maleta bajo las grandes escaleras que separaban la planta baja de la más alta y dijo a Eduardo.

-Volveré en unos días –dijo Kurt a Eduardo quien sonreía.

-De acuerdo señor Hummel estará todo a su gusto en su regreso –dijo Eduardo mientras sonreía como siempre.

-Bien y ya te he dicho que me llames Kurt no señor Hummel.

-Está bien se… Kurt –concluyo Eduardo.

Kurt se encamino entonces a la calle, buscando un taxi que le llevara al aeropuerto, no tardó mucho en encontrar uno, cuando el conductor le dijo dónde quiere ir, Kurt se imaginó miles de sitios donde poder ir, pero finalmente confirmo su destino:

-Al Aeropuerto por favor –dijo Kurt mientras miraba por la ventana pensando en pocos días volveré y todo será igual que siempre.

Llegaba al inmenso aeropuerto, entraba con paso firme hasta la taquilla del vuelo 9675 destino Lima Ohio.

-Bueno señor en que puedo ayudarle –dijo la chica que atendía el mostrador.

-Quería facturar estas maletas –dijo Kurt dándose la vuelta y viendo las 4 maletas que llevaba todas llenas de ropa.

-Alguien se va a ir de vacaciones una larga temporada –dijo la chica

-Si claro –dijo Kurt pensando para sí, que esta chica le había afectado el cambio de estación, quien en su sano juicio pasaba con la familia más de 2 días. Si quiera que su salud mental se conservara en buen estado no podía estar más de dos días.

-Aquí tiene todo listo –dijo la chica quitando a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

-Bien, muchas gracias –dijo Kurt entrando a la cafetería allí pidió un café.

Como siempre parecía que hoy alguien tenía algo que decir el camarero también dijo algo.

-Debe estar muy ilusionado de volver a casa con la familia a celebrar la navidad –dijo el camarero.

-No crea –dijo Kurt sin añadir nada más para no dar pie a más conversación.

-Pues yo daría lo que fuera para tenerla cerca –dijo el camarero.

-No todo el mundo tiene lo que quiere –dijo Kurt sin dejar de mirar su café.

-O a veces no sabemos que queremos –dijo el camarero para volver al mostrador donde tenía clientes esperando.

No saber que quería, todo el mundo sabía lo que quería, incluso el mismo, Kurt no quería nada de esto, quería Nueva York y la vida perfecta que tenía allí, no necesitaba ni los viejos conocidos, amigos o familia anclados en la vieja y maloliente Lima.

Todo el mundo parecía tener algo que decir algo, es que acaso la navidad volvía loca a la gente o todo el mundo había sufrido un cambio radical. Kurt no podía entenderlo como todo el mundo parecía añorar tanto a una familia, y el que la añoraba tan poco.

-Vuelo 6789 Con destino a Ohio, puerta 1 por favor –dijo un voz mecanizada haciendo que Kurt saliera disparado hacia la dirección a la puerta uno. Allí se sentó en primera clase y se relajó.

Sin embargo poco tiempo tuvo para relajarse porque cuando quedaba dormido, alguien le despertaba. Estaban llegando a Lima Ohio. Sus peores pesadillas echas realidad.

Kurt Hummel bajo del avión, esperando encontrar a alguien que le recibiera, y allí después de un pelotón revoltoso de gente pudo diferenciar a alguien que le hacía señas. Y él fue hacia esa dirección.

-Hijo –dijo un hombre mayor mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola papa, que tal todos –dijo Kurt más por cortesía que no por interés.

-Bien, Carole ha preparado tu cena favorita, y Finn también está en casa para navidad.

-Me alegro –dijo Kurt mientras iba en busca de sus maletas, una vez que las tenía Burt, cogió dos.

-Deja que te ayude –dijo su padre mientras llevaba dos maletas al coche.

-Que tal todo por Nueva York, algo que declarar –medio afirmo medio pregunto su padre.

-Soltero, y todo tan fantástico como siempre –dijo Kurt mientras observaba el paisaje desde la ventana.

-La última vez fue hace dos años, te echaba tanto de menos –dijo Burt mientras observaba a Kurt.

-¿Decías algo? –pregunto Kurt

-Me alegro que estés otra vez en casa –contesto Burt y Kurt respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras observaba el paisaje Kurt se daba cuenta que nada había cambiado en la pequeña Lima, todo parecía igual, los mismos edificios en la calle principal, las mismas vestimentas, casi las mismas caras un poco más viejas, los mismos locales, cafeterías. En resumen todo seguía igual y Kurt daba las gracias mil veces por haberse ido de ese pueblo a tiempo.

-Mercedes estará muy ilusionada por su boda –dijo Burt

-Si debe de estarlo después de tantos años con Sam, era normal que se casaran tarde o temprano.

-Lastima lo que Mercedes no puede tener hijos, por ser ya sabes estéril –dijo Burt con lastima había estado tantas veces a casa cuando Kurt era adolecente, y esporádicamente llamaba para preguntar que hacían, llamaba más Mercedes que Kurt y aunque Burt no quería decírselo para no asustar a Kurt y que automáticamente se fuera a Nueva York y no volviera jamás le rompía el corazón ver tanta indiferencia de su propio hijo.

-Sam dijo que utilizarían vientre de alquiler –dijo Kurt.

-Me alegro que tengan recursos.


	2. De vuelta al pasado

El coche paro justo delante de la gran casa, su casa seguía igual que siempre, pintada toda la blanco, con el jardín bien cuidado gracias a que Carole se encargaba de toda la jardinería con rosas, amapolas, margaritas y toda clase de flores que daban un collage floral de primavera.

-Hola cariño –dijo Carole saliendo de la casa para dar un abrazo a Kurt el cual correspondió por cortesía.

-Buenas navidades Caroles –dijo Kurt

-Igualmente, cielo hacia mucho que no venias –dijo Carole con esa sonrisa que siempre tenía aunque a Kurt esa observación no le hacía nada de gracia porque todo el mundo tenía que señalar que nunca venía a Lima, que tenía Lima de importante para pasarse nada absolutamente nada, eran como mundos paralelos del cual Kurt no iba a ser parte.

-He estado ocupado –dijo el secamente

-Espero que vengas más a menudo, nos alegra mucho tus visitas –dijo ella acompañándolo dentro de casa

-Si claro, tengo las maletas al maletero –dijo Kurt girándose a ver el coche.

-Yo las cogeré tranquilo porque no entras a casa y la ves –dijo Burt mientras abría el maletero.

-Está bien –dijo Kurt acompañando a Carole hasta la puerta y entro.

-Veo muchos cambios por aquí –dijo Kurt al ver toda la decoración navideña, algunos muebles cambiados.

-Si compramos nuevos muebles y hemos decorado un poco la casa, que se note el espíritu navideño –dijo Carole.

-Ya veo –contesto él.

-¿Quieres un chocolate? –pregunto Carole tan atenta como siempre.

-Porque no, al fin y al cabo es navidad

-Claro que sí, ven a la cocina nos lo tomaremos allí

Kurt la siguió en la cocina, la misma de siempre podía verse años atrás sentados en las mismas sillas haciendo exactamente lo mismo y eso le produjo un escalofrió.

-Como están todos –dijo Kurt de repente haciendo que Carole se sorprendiera.

-Bien, Finn vendrá en un par de horas.

-Ah bien –dijo Kurt con indiferencia.

-Blaine estará en la boda mañana –dijo Carole.

A Kurt se le erizo los pelos solo de pensar que se encontraría a Blaine no habían hablado desde el día que lo rechazo delante de todo Dalton y de todo el mundo, el al día siguiente se había ido a Nueva York para no volver.

Había perdido el contacto con casi todo el mundo en Lima, y los pocos que le hablaban no le hablaban de Blaine, por decisión de Kurt había preferido un voto de silencio en todo lo relacionado con Blaine.

-Está bien al fin y al cabo él también está invitado no –dijo Kurt mientras miraba al infinito.

De pronto entro su padre y vio a otro chico con el bastante alto al que supuso que era Finn.

-Mira quien ha llegado a casa por navidad –dijo Burt, mientras el otro chico corría a abrazarlo.

-Cuanto tiempo Kurt –dijo el gigante que se le empotraba encima después de darle un gran abrazo que casi le muele todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Hola Finn como has estado –dijo Kurt

-Bien tío, y tú que tal por la gran ciudad –pregunto Finn encuriosido

-Todo bien, van a lanzar mi colección por todo Asía y Dubái será una gran oportunidad para avanzar más en mi carrera –dijo Kurt viendo como los 3 lo miraban con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Te iras? –pregunto Burt algo dolido

-Solo por unos meses para ver cómo marcha todo luego regresare a Nueva York, tampoco será tanto tiempo –dijo Kurt sin darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba, significaba estar menos en Lima, mucho menos.

Y hablar menos por teléfono, muchísimo menos debido a la diferencia horaria.

-Bueno porque no me ayudas a preparar la cena Kurt, vosotros ir poniendo la mesa –dijo Carole mientras los demás iban preparando la mesa.

En un par de horas, ya estaba todo listo, ensalada, pavo al horno, patatas, pasta de toda variedad de comida estaba servida y lista para poner en la mesa.

-, hacía tiempo que no veía tanta comida –dijo Finn mientras alucinaba ver tanta comida junta.

-Kurt ha hecho la mayoría de platos –dijo Carole centrando todas las miradas en Kurt.

-Cuando uno vive solo tiene que aprender a cocinar –dijo Kurt para restarle importancia.

-Me quiero ir a vivir contigo –dijo Finn mientras comía una gran parte de patatas.

-Finn espera a bendecir la mesa –dijo su madre.

Cuando bendecían la mesa, Kurt estaba en otra dimensión, se preguntaba qué pasaría si hubiera dicho que si a Blaine habría cambiado su vida o que pasaría, porque ahora estaba solo en la cumbre. No tenía a nadie más para compartir tantos días en Nueva York.

Acabaron de comer, charlaron un rato y entonces, se fueron a dormir, Kurt vio su habitación tan como la había dejado hace tantos años atrás. Parecía que el tiempo se detenía. Y entonces noto una energía que lo dejo desmayado en el suelo.

Entonces se despertó, fue al baño y entonces al verse reflejado al espejo vio algo casi sobrenatural, tenía la misma cara que cuando estaba en el último curso de secundaria, que había pasado. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Finn, a Carole, y a Burt igual que hace años.

-Kurt te pasa algo –pregunto Burt preocupado.

-Se puede saber qué clase de broma es esta –dijo Kurt.

-¿Qué broma? –pregunto Finn confuso.

-Porque vais vestidos igual que en el año 2012 –pregunto Kurt.

-Porque estamos en 2012 –contesto Finn.

-No, estamos en 2030 –dijo Kurt.

-No, estamos en 2012 –dijo Finn

-ESTAMOS EN 2030! –dijo Kurt gritando.

-Creo que es mejor que hoy no vaya al instituto –dijo Burt

-Yo me quedare en casa y lo cuidare, tengo fiesta al hospital –dijo Carole.

-Gracias –dijo Burt besando a Carole.

-Vamos Finn, te llevo o llegaras tarde –dijo Burt a lo que Finn le siguió corriendo.

Kurt subió las escaleras, y se metió de nuevo en la cama, pensando que todo sería una pesadilla, si una pesadilla, de la cual despertaría, luego iría a la boda y finalmente volvería a Nueva York.


	3. Sorpresas y peliculas

_**Después de unos días de vacaciones entrañables vuelvo con más fuerza que nunca, con más historias que contar y más capítulos que traer, gracias a todos por seguir la historia e comentarla. Espero nuevos comentarios, nuevas críticas, buenas o malas que me ayuden a escribir cada vez mejor y mejorar entre todos. Que vuestros deseos para este 2015, se cumplan ya que solo la muerte es el fin y lo demás un largo camino que recorrer. **_ -

Pero nada seguía en Lima y en 2012. Por alguna razón, dios le habría castigado y ahora tendría que soportar volver otra vez a pasar por lo mismo.

Cuando de pronto se apareció a su lado una figura, Robín Berat era su antiguo vecino que murió hacia un par de años.

-Señor Berat, como está aquí, está muerto no puede ser esto no es real, no es real –repetía una y otra vez Kurt asombrado por ver allí al señor Berat.

-Tranquilo chico, solo soy un espíritu que te acompaña en estos momentos.

-Usted sabe porque he vuelto al pasado –pregunto Kurt mientras Robín se reía a carcajadas.

-Lo pediste tu muchacho, no recuerdas el deseo.

-Pero yo no quería eso –dijo Kurt enfadado.

-Quizás tu no, pero tú corazón si, por eso estas aquí, sabes que algo no hiciste bien y ahora tienes la oportunidad de enmendar el error –dijo Robín mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

-Pero que puedo hacer –dijo Kurt mientras estaba asombrado, nervioso e inquieto.

-Eso lo sabrás tu cuando llegue el momento, simplemente te diré que no desperdicies el tiempo, las segundas oportunidades solo pasan en contadas ocasiones –dijo el señor Berat

De pronto el señor Berat había desaparecido y Kurt estaba cada vez más convencido de que se había vuelto loco.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome, no en navidad no –dijo Kurt mientras empezaba a temblar si todo era cierto su trabajo en Nueva York no existiría, su vida entera había dejado de existir para volver a la decadente vida del estudiante de Lima.

-Kurt tienes visita –oyó que decía Burt desde el salón.

-¿Quién será ahora? –pregunto Kurt para si

De repente vio, un chico alto, de pelo negro rizado, ojos verdes y vestido como en algún anuncio de algún colegio de elite, era Blaine, su ex o ahora novio.

-Kurt como este cariño –dijo Blaine mientras le besaba para sorpresa de Kurt y le abrazaba pero él seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Kurt, ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado Blaine mientras lo miraba extrañado por esa frialdad.

-No, no estoy bien –contesto Kurt desde su más sentido pésame.

-Burt ya me conto que habías llegado a 40 de fiebre, pero dice que vas mejorando, espero que te recuperes pronto para nuestra cita.

-¿Nuestra cita? –pregunto Kurt

-Sí, no te acuerdas iremos a Nueva York, pasaremos dos días maravillosos, y planeamos ir a todos los sitios.

-Ah, sí si ahora lo recuerdo –dijo Kurt mientras sonreía.

La cita de Nueva York, según la recordaba Kurt fue un infierno, se perdieron mil y una vez, les robaron, la comida era de todo menos comida, y luego acabaron discutiendo no fue un buen día.

-Seguro que lo pasaremos genial –dijo Kurt mientras se reía histéricamente.

Blaine lo miraba extrañado, pero suponía que era un efecto secundario más de la medicación o del resfriado mismo por la fiebre alta.

-He traído unas películas, ¿quieres verlas? –pregunto Blaine mientras sacaba la sirenita e otras películas.

-La sirenita enserio Blaine, tenemos 30 años no podemos ver eso –dijo Kurt convencido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿30 años? –repitió Blaine extrañado

-Quería decir 18, 18 –repitió Kurt esperando que no insistiera más de la cuenta.

-He traído el musical de Mama Mia –dijo Blaine sacando la portada de la otra película.

-Vamos a verla –dijo Kurt animado pues no la veía desde hacía años.

Disfruto mucho de la película, pero había un pequeño problema, si seguía con Blaine, tendría que fingir seguir con él, hasta que se fuera a Nueva York, Si no recordaba mal se había ido de casa a los 19, tendría que esperar 1 año entero para recuperar su vida.

Y no es que Blaine no le gustara, era que simplemente sus caminos se habían ido por distintos lugares, para siempre hacia tiempo.

-Kurt, me haces tan feliz –dijo de repente Blaine apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Y Yo también lo soy –repitió Kurt monótonamente.

Ese gesto le había sorprendido, nadie en años le había dicho te quiero o me haces tan feliz, sus relaciones eran simples amantes nada más.

Kurt siguió mirando la película pero no podía evitar sentir un mal sabor de boca, como si estuviera traicionando a Blaine. Como si esta vida no fuera la suya y estuviera suplantando otra vida. Aunque por alguna razón extraña le gustaba el momento presente.

-¿Quieres ver otra película? –pregunto Blaine cuando vio que mama mía se había terminado.

-Anda pon la sirenita –dijo Kurt mientras veía el brillo de los ojos de Blaine cuando era feliz, Blaine era como un agua cristalina que se podía ver y apreciar a través de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando el corazón de Kurt se rompió, estaba definitivamente engañando a Blaine, tenía que romper con él, para no hacerle más daño, esperaría después de la cita y entonces rompería definitivamente con él.


	4. Otra oportunidad

**Hola cari gracias por seguir el fan fic, pues respondiendo a tu pregunta originalmente no planeaba ninguna más parejas, pero gracias a tu sugerencia ahora si habrá faberry aunque no será la pareja principal. Pero gracias a tu comentario me has dado una idea nueva así que GRACIAS!**

**Espero más comentarios de todos los seguidores, aunque sea de forma anónima siempre gusta ver que valoran tu trabajo, aunque sea para decir todo lo malo del fan fin, así se aprende, a través de las críticas, no dejéis nunca de ofrecer sugerencias, podrían aparecer en las historias, siempre estoy dispuesto a nuevas ideas ¡ Gracias!**

Kurt se sentó mientras contemplaba por la ventana las calles tranquilas de Lima, nada había cambiado de lo que recordaba, al fin y al cabo se había quedado atrapado en Lima, una Lima que hacía años que había dejado y ahora parecía querer volver para darle una lección.

Tenía dudas, demasiadas cada duda le carcomía por dentro, quizás era una oportunidad para cambiar cosas, al menos una sí que era segura, la ruptura con Blaine, fue demasiado duro con el cometió un error y nunca lo perdono, pero esta vez podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, quizás evitaría ese error y él podía salir de la relación dignamente sin ofender a nadie.

Oyó el ruido de su teléfono móvil, era Rachel, la cargante y molesta Rachel, hacía años que no la veía, quizás esta sería un buen momento para verla, claro está más joven pero algo era algo.

-Si Rachel que querías –dijo Kurt apartándose del auricular pues sabia la manera que tenía Rachel de hablar, o más bien dicho hablar gritando.

-¡Reunión en la cafetería! –grito Rachel con entusiasmo más propio de una verdulera en pleno mercado que de una adolecente pidiendo una quedada pero en fin era Rachel nada más había que añadir.

-Claro Rachel a qué hora –dijo Kurt sabiendo exactamente a qué hora diría a las cinco como en Londres.

-A las cinco así nos acostumbramos al horario de Londres si actuamos alguna vez allí –dijo Rachel.

Kurt se rio durante toda la vida le había seguido la corriente pero cuando llego a NYC se dio cuenta que el horario de Londres en Europa eran horas de diferencia a la hora americana de Lima, más de 7 horas, pero aun así quería seguirle el juego a Rachel si lo había seguido hasta su graduación podría seguirlo unos días más.

-Allí estaré my dear friend –contesto Kurt siguiendo la broma inglesa.

Todavía no se lo creía, llevaba esperando a Rachel unos cinco minutos era extraño en ella, le había pedido su té y unas galletas, aunque a estas horas ya sería un té frio. Queriendo parecer Londinenses habían conseguir hacerse pasar por la versión americana del té helado.

Rachel llego apresurada mientras se sentaba después de darle un mortal abrazo que parecía querer estrangularlo con sus manos más que un abrazo sintió de repente que le faltaba la respiración por suerte el abrazo no duro más tiempo si no, no podría afirmar si seguiría vivo o con oxígeno.

-Perdona el retraso he estado repasando todo el musical de Romeo y Julieta nunca sabes cuándo un productor te vendrá y te hará hacer una audición –dijo Rachel convencida de que algún día vería a un productor entrar por cualquier puerta y le conseguiría una audición.

-En Ohio, Lima es un pueblo Rachel tampoco creo yo que… -pero no pudo terminar la frase Rachel le interrumpió con sus gritos dramáticos.

-No crees que tengamos nada en el pueblo Kurt, tenemos nuestra ilusión esa ilusión te mantendrá vivo.

-Es bueno ver que alguien tiene ilusión –dijo una voz femenina suave de repente haciendo que ambos se giraran.

-Hola Quinn –dijo Kurt sonriéndole siempre le había caído bien Quinn era femenina y coqueta además de simpática con todo el mundo pese a ser religiosa era un amor.

-Hola Quinn –dijo cortada Rachel mientras la miraba.

-Hola Rachel, bonito colgante, lo siento tengo que irme si no hago mis oraciones mis padres me riñen y tampoco quisiera ir al infierno por entretenerme apreciando cosas bonitas –dijo Quinn giñando un ojo en dirección a Kurt.

Kurt sabia porque hacia eso Quinn, Rachel y Quinn habían sido enemigas pero en el fondo tenían mucha química, una atracción que se formaba con los imanes contrarios, no podría decir que era pero ambas estaban como conectadas misteriosamente por una atracción fatal.

-Tendrías que decirle lo que sientes –dijo Kurt mientras veía a Rachel decaída al ver desaparecer a Quinn por la puerta.

-Que dices –dijo Rachel ofendida por la contestación de Kurt.

-Si no lo haces ahora, luego lloraras amargamente –dijo Kurt sabiendo que Quinn se casó años más tarde con una chica de Texas y se fue a vivir a San Antonio con ella y Rachel acabo con una profunda depresión culpándose de no haberle dicho sus sentimientos.

-Tonterías, este te esta maravilloso Kurt –dijo Rachel intentando esquivar el tema siempre lo hacía no había momento para decirle nada de Quinn sin que se cambiara el tema en pocos instantes.

Si ella no lo hacía, él lo haría, algo se le ocurriría para juntarlas a ambas y quizás así Rachel diera el paso definitivo.

-Si Rachel, lo sé –dijo Kurt dándole un sorbo al te mientras pensaba opciones, de alguna forma u otra a alguien le serviría esta segunda oportunidad, y si él podría cambiar el futuro, Rachel sería la primera en cambiarlo.

Rachel, su mejor amiga, aparte de Mercedes hacía años que no la veía, pero aun así se dio cuenta al volver a verla por primera vez que seguía queriéndola, aunque fuera esta mini versión juvenil de Rachel, habían sido muy amigos y en sus manos estaba el cambiar su destino y futuro.

Y no pensaba dejarla tirada por tonterías, ahora era hora de cambiar el destino de todos los que amaba y no habían tenido valor, suerte o simplemente dudas sobre su futuro.

Aunque aparte de Rachel y Quinn los demás habían conseguido parejas y trabajo así que por ahora se centraría en Rachel y Quinn y después en Blaine, quizás si los ayudaba a ellos él podría volver a su vida de NYC donde él era la estrella y no un adolecente de Lima cualquiera.


	5. Take me away

**Espero más comentarios de todos los seguidores, aunque sea de forma anónima siempre gusta ver que valoran tu trabajo, aunque sea para decir todo lo malo del fan fin, así se aprende, a través de las críticas, no dejéis nunca de ofrecer sugerencias, podrían aparecer en las historias, siempre estoy dispuesto a nuevas ideas ¡ Gracias!**

Kurt se acercaba a paso firme a Blaine tenía que hablar a solas, en un primer momento había pensado contarle el secreto, pero luego pensó que sería una estupidez quien en su sano juicio le iba a creer nadie.

-Blaine tenemos que hablar –dijo mientras arrastraba a Blaine por el brazo hacia un lugar apartado alejado de la gente que abarrotaba el instituto.

-Dime pasa algo –dijo Blaine ansioso quizás hasta preocupado.

-Quería que sería posible pasar de la idea de Nueva York –dijo Kurt sabiendo el aluvión de gritos que le iba a venir después.

Pero no hubo gritos ni nada parecido Blaine parecía inmóvil frente a él como intentando hablar pero sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a NYC, es tu ciudad preferida del mundo pasa algo? –pregunto esta vez ansioso Blaine mientras le caían gotas de sudor por la frente.

-No nada, había pensado que podríamos organizar la cita aquí en Lima, podemos hacerla especial no necesitamos esperar ir a NYC, lo especial de la cita ya está aquí, tu –dijo Kurt en un arrebato de sinceridad que ni el mismo podía creer se estaría enamorando otra vez de Blaine y entonces una pregunta le conmovió.

¿Seguiría enamorado de Blaine? Era una pregunta cerrada solo la sabia la respuesta pero de repente dejo de pensar porque Blaine estaba hablando y él no estaba prestando atención.

-Oh Kurt –dijo Blaine mientras lo abrazaba casi conmovido. –Por supuesto que podemos hacerla aquí, pero hay algo más que tienes en mente.

-Quizás la semana que viene podríamos organizar una fiesta y animar a Quinn y a Rachel a que vengan –dijo casualmente Kurt mientras devolvía el abrazo se sentía bien ese abrazo hacía años que no se sentía así tan cálidamente el hogar volvía a sus brazos, aunque seguía teniendo las defensas altas, no era momento de pensar en él, sino en los demás.

-Quieres hacer una encerrona, me apunto –dijo Blaine emocionado ya que estas cosas le encantaban juntar a parejas así por sorpresa.

-Entonces me ayudaras –pregunto Kurt mientras controlaba que nadie escuchara su conversación.

-Claro que sí, podríamos hacerla en mi casa, Cooper estará fuera por una conferencia sobre su nueva serie de televisión, y mis padres tienen que ir a Roma a cerrar un asunto de negocios, estará la casa vacía para hacer locuras, pero luego me tienes que ayudar a limpiar –dijo Blaine riendo.

-De acuerdo acepto el trato –dijo Kurt devolviendo la sonrisa.

-La cita la preparare pero no te diré cuando ni donde, será una sorpresa –dijo Blaine mientras se alejaba de su lado.

-Pero … -pero fue inútil las críticas de Kurt, Blaine había desaparecido de su lado quería darle una sorpresa, por un lado le inundo el miedo seria su cita como la que paso en NYC años atrás, aunque esa cita ya nunca se llegaría a producir, al menos no en este mundo, o quizás en su mundo quien sabe, estaba al pasado pero nada le garantía que no fuera un sueño o ilusión aun así estaba empeñado en enmendar algunos errores y hacer feliz a tanta gente que se lo merecía.

En esta o en cualquier otra realidad. Ese fue el pensamiento de Kurt mientras entraba en clase de algebra.

Kurt estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, una nueva cita este podría ser un nuevo inicio para su relación, o quizás un nuevo destino, una puerta que se abría para dar paso a una nueva realidad más brillante que la anterior.

Además había anulado la espantosa cita de NYC, ni siquiera quería volver a recordarla había sido un fracaso completo no merecía la pena pasar tiempo pensando en cosas que en esta vida no volverían a pasar, esa cita era pasado y ahora ya ni existía, Kurt esbozo una gran sonrisa por primera vez en su vida estaba feliz, quizás aún no sabía si su corazón se había dignado a volver a amar a Blaine o quizás no era nada real. Pero esta vez era más fácil que la anterior realidad.

Por primera vez en su vida era feliz hacía tiempo que no lo era, ahora sonreía de verdad y no daba falsas sonrisas hipócritas solo para contentar a la gente. Quizás no lo tenía todo, pero por ahora estaba bien, seguía teniendo ganas de volver a NYC, Y regresar a su vida pero aún le quedaban cosas que hacer aquí.

-Señor Kummel quiere atender a clase o seguirá mirando por la ventana mucho tiempo más –dijo de repente el profesor de algebra parecía enfadado incluso se le podía ver la vena de la frente que latía más fuerte que nunca, a veces bromeaban de cuanto más le aguantaría sin reventarle.

-Lo siento no volverá a pasar –dijo Kurt disculpándose atendiendo a la pisara.

-Eso espero ya sabe que no tolero la vagancia a mi clase –dijo el profesor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver que Kurt volvía a atender a clase.

Era un gran profesor, a Kurt le caía bien un poco brusco de formas pero era un gran profesor sabio enseñar, tenía pasión por enseñar. Y caía bien a todo el mundo.

La clase paso deprisa, media clase había estado mirando por la ventana por lo que no le había parecido ni siquiera estar en clase.

Kurt se fue a su casa, cogió su coche y navego por las calles suburbanas de Lima, parecía que nada cambiaba allí no llegaba la innovación las típicas casas de las afueras de la ciudad con jardines cuidados e incluso alguna piscina privada se podía ver a través de las ventanillas del coche. Pero nada allí la innovación no llegaba.

Por eso Kurt decidió abandonar Lima por Nueva York, quizás había dejado demasiadas cosas atrás pero era lo que él había querido y todavía tenía gran parte de su corazón encasillado en NYC, la gran manzana que nunca duerme donde puedes hacer de todo en cualquier hora.

Donde toda la nueva tecnología se abre, donde la innovación llega día a día, donde todo cambia en un momento y todo es brillante.


	6. Cita en la madrugada

Kurt se levanto sobresaltado de la cama alguien estaba tirando piedras en su ventana, quien en su sano juicio tiraría piedras a las 6 de la madrugada.

Poco a poco se acerco a la ventana, donde vio a Blaine abajo mirándolo, que hacía a esa hora Blaine es que la gente en su pueblo no dormía o que, eran vampiros o alguna posesión extraña habría de haber poseído a Blaine para levantarlo a las 6 de la mañana.

-Kurt, baja tengo una sorpresa –dijo susurrando Blaine desde abajo.

-Son las 6 de la mañana, la única sorpresa será que te irás por dónde has venido, porque servidor se va a la cama –dijo Kurt enfadado sin levantar el tono de voz no fuera caso que su padre se levantara y tuviera que dar mil y una explicaciones.

-Kurt baja –suplico Blaine mientras veía como cerraba la ventana y repitió sus suplicas varias veces, sin más remedio para Kurt que acudir a su encuentro si no quería que estuviera castigado por el resto de su vida cuando su padre viera a Blaine por su jardín y empezara a pensar lo que no era.

Kurt se abrió paso entre su armario, se puso unas botas, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones tejanos, y una cazadora. Luego bajo las escaleras sigilosamente esperando que nadie lo oyera y finalmente cogió sus llaves de casa alargando la mano al plato donde ponían las llaves y cerró la puerta tras él.

La prueba estaba superada, si ahora se despertara alguien él ya estaría lejos de la casa y de las futuras discusiones. Por ahora estaría a salvo.

-Donde quieres ir Blaine –dijo Kurt no muy convencido de tal ofrecimiento pero aceptando ir a regañadientes.

-Es una sorpresa –dijo Blaine mientras le agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba a rastras a un lugar desconocido.

-Espero que sea algo excepcional Blaine, no me he levantado a las 6 de la mañana para que luego sea una tontería, mejor que sea algo interesante si quieres continuar viviendo por el resto de tu vida.

-Lo será Kurt te lo prometo –dijo Blaine convenciéndolo que había merecido el esfuerzo levantarse a las 6 de la mañana.

Pero Kurt no lo veía claro, no sabía si era por la falta de sueño, o porque ir por la calle cuando ni siquiera hay ni un gato no era buena señal.

-Falta mucho –se quejo Kurt cuando llevaban ya una hora caminando.

-Muy poco Kurt, muy poco –respondió Blaine.

-Eso lo llevas diciendo hace media hora.

-Es porque falta muy poco –dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Kurt se esperaba lo peor seguramente estaban perdidos en mitad de la nada y Blaine se negaba a afrontar la realidad, estaban perdidos.

-Mira ya hemos llegado –dijo Blaine mientras señalaba la punta del horizonte lo que significaba que todavía quedaban unos metros más para llegar.

-Al menos no nos hemos perdido –dijo Kurt riendo.

-No, no estamos perdidos

Entonces Kurt abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca imagino que alguien haría todo esto por él. Había un camino lleno de velas que daba forma de sendero mientras iban caminando, el suelo cubierto de pétalos. Luego al final del camino de velas, había una tela de camping con comida y bebida, era un picnic romántico.

-Siéntate quieres –dijo Blaine

-Vaya no sé qué decir –dijo Kurt mientras observaba todo esto que había preparado Blaine solo y exclusivamente para él cuando nadie se había tomado tantas molestias nunca para hacerle una cosa así.

-Mira el horizonte, no es precioso –dijo Blaine mientras Kurt se giraba y observaba el paisaje todo rojo y naranja, era el amanecer que se abría paso para dar comienzo al nuevo día que estaba a punto de venir.

-Es precioso Blaine, muchas gracias –dijo Kurt mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

-A que valia la pena despertarse a las 6 de la mañana –dijo Blaine

-Si –dijo Kurt mientras lo abrazaba

Y Asi se quedaron un buen rato hasta que finalmente se despejaron el uno del otro y Kurt volvió a su casa para que luego no hubieran sospechas. Entro sigilosamente a su casa, cerro la puerta tras el, entro a paso ligero por las escaleras, y entro en su habitación. Se sento sobre la cama y miro el reloj, eran las 9 todavia era pronto para ser fin de semana, pero aun asi, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto.

Porque seguramente no le creerían y se imaginarían que hubiera pasado toda la noche fuera de casa y entonces vendrían los castigos y las discusiones, y todavía quedaba por planear la fiesta de la semana que viene en la cual unirían a Quinn y a Rachel no podía perderse esa fiesta.


	7. Ultima sorpresa

**Espero que os guste este capítulo ya que será el penúltimo!, Si amigos el próximo capítulo será doble y será el último de la historia por ahora, quizás luego me anime a continuarlo o si queréis ofrecer sugerencias las acepto. Qué final queríais me da curiosidad saberlo.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Montse-VR quien siempre está dispuesta a comentar todo aquello que le gusta o le disgusta de la historia!**

**-**Kurt se preparó para la fiesta, que rápido había pasado esta semana, casi ni siquiera podría echar la vista atrás y ver todo lo que había pasado.

Por fin había sentido lo que era volver al hogar, hace años había jurado y perjurado que nunca jamás volvería a decir hogar a Lima, ese pequeño pueblo que nunca cambiaria pero finalmente ahora se había dado cuenta de cuanto importantes eran esas personas para él, todas y cada una de ellas que hacía años que no veía tenían algo especial para él, tenían parte de su corazón de sus recuerdos de su mente en cada parte de ellos. Todos eran una pequeñísima parte de lo que era Kurt. Pero sin ellos sería como un puzle sin terminar.

-Blaine has puesto la bebida en hielo –dijo Kurt mientras acababa de repasar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, la decoración estaba lista y solo faltaban unos minutos para que la gente fuera entrando por esa puerta y la fiesta empezara.

-Si –dijo Blaine cargando con cubiteras de hielo con todo tipo de bebidas.

-Ya falta poco –dijo Kurt mientras veía colgado el reloj de la sala.

Y El timbre sonó, los primeros invitados habían empezado a llegar, y fueron entrando uno tras otro y pronto se formó una masa humana de gente bailando al son del compás que marcaba la música.

-Me alegro de verte –saludo Blaine a alguno de sus antiguos compañeros de Garbes.

-Mira hay esta Rachel –señalo Kurt en dirección a Rachel quien estaba animada hablando con un chico rubio.

-Y Ahí Quinn –dijo Blaine mientras la veía sirviéndose un poco de ponche.

-Distrae a Quinn mientras yo arrastro a Rachel –dijo Kurt mientras caminaba a paso firme en dirección a Rachel.

-Ah! Hola Kurt –saludo Rachel

-Hola Rachel podríamos hablar un momento a la habitación de Blaine es urgente –dijo Kurt mientras fingía que era un asunto de vida o muerte.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpas –dijo Rachel disculpándose con el chico rubio y dejando la conversación a medias.

Ambos entraron al piso superior donde Kurt y Rachel se sentaron a la cama de Blaine.

-Veras tu quiero darle una sorpresa a alguien muy especial –dijo Kurt mientras le cojea la mano a Rachel.

-Una sorpresa a Blaine que emocionante que es –dijo Rachel eufórica mientras estaba totalmente desinformada del plan de Blaine y Kurt.

Mientras tanto en la planta inferior Blaine y Quinn hablaban animadamente sobre los planes de futuro.

-Me encantaría encontrar alguien que me quisiese incondicionalmente –dijo Quinn mientras bebía de su copa.

-A veces a las personas les hace falta un empujón para darse cuenta de lo que tienen enfrente suyo y no ven –respondió Blaine mientras esperaba la señal de Kurt.

Blaine subió la vista y vio a Kurt haciéndole la seña que previamente habían pactado.

Blaine entonces tiro la copa encima de Rachel quien se mojó el pelo.

-Ah Blaine ten más cuidado –se quejaba Quinn mientras se tocaba el pelo ahora húmedo.

-Vamos a mi habitación allí hay toallas y podrás secarte.

Blaine y Quinn entraron a la habitación donde estaban Kurt y Rachel sin embargo los dos chicos corrieron fuera de la habitación mientras cerraban con llave la puerta.

-Que os divertías –dijo Kurt mientras ignoraba las suplicas de Rachel para que abrieran inmediatamente la puerta.

Después de unas mil amenazas sobre los derechos humanos y lo que significaba el secuestro Rachel se dio por vencida entendió que si no dejaba hablar sus sentimientos con Quinn jamás saldrían así que Rachel fue valiente y le conto sus sentimientos abiertamente a Quinn.

-No hablan eso es buena señal –dijo Kurt mientras escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-Creo que se formó una nueva pareja –dijo Blaine mientras cojea la mano de Kurt.

-Volvamos a la fiesta –dijo Kurt mientras abría la puerta pero las chicas ni siquiera oyeron el clic de la puerta.

La fiesta se fue terminando y todos los invitados se fueron a sus respectivas casas, después de la sorprendente noticia de la nueva pareja de Quinn y Rachel.

Kurt se sentía feliz y por primera vez en su vida, deseo quedarse atrapado en esa realidad alternativa para siempre jamás.

Quizas quedarse allí para siempre no parecía tan malo, al fin y al cabo en todos los cuentos era en un pueblecito perdido de la mano de dios, como Lima.

Quizas este seria su feliz final de cuento o quizás una ilusión que no quería escapar. Si era un sueño esperaba que nunca terminara, y si terminara al menos se quedaría tranquilo pues por una vez había echo lo correcto.


	8. Un final

_**Y se acabó, sinceramente no me llegaban más ideas para el fin y no me gustaría que perdiera emoción capitulo tras capitulo un buen broche final es mejor que acabar el fin de aburrimiento, gracias a todos los seguidores del canfín. Próximamente hare otras historias más largas, estar alerta en los próximos días aparecerán nuevas historias.**_

_**Kurt se despertó sobresaltado de la cama, seguía en Lima, por ahora mientras miraba una foto de Blaine y el.**_

_**Llamo a Blaine, tenía que contarle lo que le pasaba quizás lo trataría de loco y no lo creería pero al menos el estaría con un peso más ligero en su interior, quizás él podría ayudarlo.**_

_**-Que pasa Kurt –dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.**_

_**-Tengo que contarte algo –dijo Kurt mientras le decía que se sentara a la cama después de todo estarían un rato.**_

_**Después de contarle todo lo que había pasado y como se abría despertado otra vez en Lima, Blaine parecía no dar signos de vida. Parecía pensativo quizás demasiado.**_

_**-Quizás podríamos cambiar el futuro –sentencio finalmente Blaine mientras miraba a Kurt.**_

_**-Pero como, que planeas que haga –dijo Kurt mientras se exasperaba.**_

_**-Podrías, irte a Nueva York, y esperarme y el año que viene yo iría allí y viviríamos para siempre. O podrías quedarte aquí y quizás cambiarias el futuro.**_

_**Quedarse a Lima o esperar a Blaine en NYC, si lo esperaba a NYC, Corría el riesgo de perderlo y que su futuro volviera a ser igual que siempre. Pero si se quedaba en Lima, que futuro tendrían allí en Lima, muy pocas oportunidades.**_

_**-Tengo que pensarlo –dijo Kurt mientras paseaba por la habitación que de repente la encontró mucho más pequeña casi asfixiante.**_

_**-Hagas lo que hagas, recuerda que te quiere igual.**_

_**Entonces Kurt entendió que el destino estaba en sus manos aunque temeroso de que todo pudiera cambiar, estaba feliz por ahora todo iba bien.**_

_**-¿Pero qué propones exactamente? –pregunto Kurt mientras miraba a Blaine.**_

_**-Podrías empezar a la universidad de Columbia Ohio y luego nos iríamos los dos a NYC.**_

_**Columbia estaba a una hora de Ohio, era poca distancia comparada con la de miles de km que haría en Ni. Era una buena opción para empezar.**_

_**-Quizás tengas razón Blaine, quizás si –dijo Kurt mientras miraba todas las opciones que tenía abiertas no quería desperdiciar nada.**_

_**-Algo encontraremos Kurt –dijo Blaine mientras le sonreía.**_

_**-Eso espero Blaine eso espero –contesto Kurt mientras acompañaba a Blaine a la puerta necesitaba estar solo, Blaine capto la señal y se fue a su casa necesitaban ambos un momento.**_

_**Kurt se quedó solo pensativo en su habitación, caminaba de un sitio a otro, miraba por la ventana como las primeras hoyas de otoño cubrían la carretera de un dorado morroñoso que hacían de la calle un paisaje otoñal.**_

_**Todavía necesitaba pensar una idea que le diera esperanza, alguna manera podría cambiar el destino.**_

_**Y Llego la noche después de cenar, Kurt subió a su habitación donde miro por la ventana entreabierta y pidió un deseo.**_

_**-Por favor deseo cambiar mi futuro.**_

_**Pidió el deseo y rezo devotamente que por una vez en su vida sus plegarias fueran escuchadas y algo cambiara, que su futuro fuera el que él quería, feliz y no la frialdad que le tocaba vivir en ese momento.**_

_**Quería que de la misma manera que habría podido llegar al pasado, se cambiara el futuro.**_

_**Y se durmió mientras pensaba que el deseo que había pedido e imaginaba como podría cambiar su vida. Ahora mientras cerraba los ojos pensaba toda la aventura que había vivido, desde el inicio hasta el final tantos momentos tantas cosas habían cambiado, es extraño como una pequeña parte del futuro recae en las manos de las personas cambiándolo para siempre.**_

_**Kurt se despertó en una cama que era la suya, pero de NYC. Había vuelto a NYC, no lo había conseguido.**_

_**Sintió dolor, decepción, pánico y finalmente aceptación, no podía esperar que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, seguramente todo había sido un sueño o una ilusión.**_

_**Sin embargo por una vez sabía que tenía que hacer, quizás podría volver a Lima y reconquistar a Blaine.**_

_**Cojeo su teléfono y llamo al número de Blaine esperando a que no hubiera cambiado su número.**_

_**Y el teléfono sonó, pero en su baño, Kurt no entendía porque sonaba un móvil en su baño.**_

_**Entonces, vio a alguien salir del baño, era moreno, con ojos verdes, primero no le reconoció, pero luego aunque se le veía más mayor pudo saber exactamente quién era.**_

_**-Kurt, pasa algo –dijo Blaine mientras se acababa de vestir.**_

_**-No nada, todo va bien –dijo Kurt mientras abrazaba por detrás a Blaine.**_

_**-Oye Kurt, no te pongas demasiado pegajoso hoy, ya sabes que en una hora tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Quinn y Rachel y ya sabes que nos riñen si llegamos tarde por ya sabes ponernos demasiado pegajosos**_

_**-Pegajosos una nueva manera de decir sexo educadamente **_

_**-Algo así, vamos vístete Kurt, que te pasa hoy que estas todo embobado mirándome, sé que cada vez estoy más sexy pero –pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Kurt en el estómago.**_

_**-Creído –dijo Kurt mientras se iba riendo a elegir su ropa mientras veía a un Blaine con lagrimitas en los ojos a causa del dolor del `puñetazo.**_

_**-Me la pagaras Kurt Anderson –dijo Blaine mientras se iba a perseguirlo.**_

_**-Anderson –dijo Kurt confuso ese era el apellido de Blaine no el suyo.**_

_**-Si Kurt, Kurt Anderson, ya sabes nuestra boda, Hawái, tomaste mi apellido.**_

_**-¿Hawái?-pregunto Kurt.**_

_**-¿Te has olvidado de nuestra luna de miel? Y luego te quejas si me olvido de nuestro aniversario –dijo Blaine mientras reía como un histérico.**_

_**-Algo más que debería saber –dijo Kurt restándole importancia.**_

_**-Sí, Charole, Burt y Finn vendrán la semana que viene, a Ni, Finn traerá a Verónica su novia, pero le pedirá matrimonio en Central Park –dijo Blaine mientras Kurt asombrado veía como había cambiado su vida. Y la de todos.**_

_**Finalmente lo había conseguido, había cambiado su futuro, quien sabe que le prepararía el futuro pero por ahora todo estaba bien.**_


End file.
